


A Promethian Declaration

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kapushon, Other, Torture, dark!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: They knew him as Kapushon in Russia, and now… The people of Starling will know him as Prometheus.





	A Promethian Declaration

**Disclaimer: I pretty much got this idea thanks to a group chat on Discord with Templar and Arlyss. In this, Oliver never went through with the whole going back to Lian Yu after Russia thing and instead, stuck around awhile and kept going dark. And then, went back home.**

* * *

“_**What you are seeing on your television screens is real. This is not a joke or a publicity stunt.**_” Declared a masked figure in a dark green outfit on live television.

A gleaming tint of red being seen, clearly covering his eyes as part of the hood and mask combo look. Behind the figure was 10 young men, each one of them being of Starling City's Elite families. Said families were not liking what was going on and in some cases, panicking. “_**These young… Men, are each a representative of the so called Elite Families here in Starling City. Those whom fill their pockets by exploiting the less privileged into doing their work for them. Never truly caring about the city and her people. And because of that, these young… Men, have developed the same cancerous attitudes. Caring only of themselves and never of anyone else.**_”

Muffled cries from the gagged young men could be heard, likely trying to argue against what this mad man was saying. But altogether, they were being ignored as Dagbury Rutherham was roughly forced to his feet. “_**Dagbury Rutherham, a Playboy who's raped over 30 women in this city alone since he discovered he could have more fun with his penis then just **__**with **__**self play. **__**Each woman being paid off to keep quiet or face terrible consequences for speaking out. He has been allowed to get away with his reprehensible actions and in one instance, it was described as just him being a boy still learning the ways of being a Man. I however, disagree.**_”

Everyone watched in horror as the masked man dragged 'poor' Dagbury to the edge of the roof of the very high building they were on and then roughly shoved him off the edge. A muffled scream briefly being heard as he fell. The remaining 9 were all highly terrified now and even had used the bathroom on themselves. Cagman Matham The Third was the second to be selected by the horrible man. Cagman's crimes included multiple accounts of hazing the Homeless, causing several businesses to get shut down for even the slightest issue he was caused by them, and being directly responsible for three young men committing suicide thanks to his bullying ways. Cagman wasn't thrown off the building but they did watch as he began to melt thanks to whatever it was he was forced to drink. Most likely acid considering his melting status. The next one, Newton Barman died when his head was blown off. Sending chunks and blood everywhere.

His crime had been causing the deaths of 13 Police Officers the previous year when he prank called them and had them go into Gang Territory. This had been kept off the news but the truth had none the less been discovered. Lancelot Pettycoat was hanged, the masked figure finding it fitting considering Lancelot's bigoted ways against those of color. The others each died in different and horrifying ways due to their cancerous habits. “_**The so called Elites, or perhaps, the Gods, of this city, a Star that once pure, has been corrupted due to their filfth. I will see that changed for I am… Prometheus. Your time has come to its end.**_”

And with that, the screen went blank as the masked man walked away. None knowing this was the recently returned Oliver Queen. Whom had been forged in Purgatory in all number of ways so that he could one day reclaim the city of Starling for those who truly deserved it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: A bit dark but none the less something for those who enjoy Dark!Oliver. **


End file.
